dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Racers Squad
Racers Squad is a 1998 black comedy film starring Tom Everett Scott and Lochlyn Munro. It centres on the urban legend that a student gets straight As if their roommate commits suicide (see pass by catastrophe). Two failing friends attempt to find a depressed roommate to push him over the edge and receive As. To boost ticket sales in the theatre, the film's US release was timed with the start of the new college school year in late August 1998. It is the first film by Comega Studios to have an R rating. The film was shot at University of the Pacific in Stockton, California. The Curve, also known as Racers Squad's Curve, which came out in the same year, uses a similar plotline. Plot In 2077 totally that boy of 15 years, called Casey Hacker radically of his life in the John Tracker and the adventure of the whole world for the great discovery of the lost mask of Rio de Janeiro, a film of great grandeur and happy by all. A boy who appeared to Casey Hacker for the revelry party at John Tracker and his friends from the back garden, plus lots of adventure they also discover the future, it's the future that is all around us from humanity to the robots. In addition, the great plague of the land for all countries of the numbers of letters and money. Cast * Tom Everett Scott as Casey Hacker * Lochlyn Munro as John Tracker * Mark-Paul Gosselaar as Blocky Harper * Filming location Scenes were shot on the campus of University of the Pacific (Stockton, California), Modesto's 7th Street Bridge, and outside the campus of University of Southern California. Reception Racers Squad received negative reviews from critics. The movie has a 16% rating on the aggregate film review site Rotten Tomatoes based on 46 reviews.1 The New York Times said the film was "predictably dumb", but praised Mark-Paul Gosselaar's performance, saying, "Mr. Gosselaar is so good, however, that his performance as Cooper sometimes overrides the film's adolescent tone."2 The film was made on a $14 million budget, and grossed $15,064,946 domestically, barely turning a profit at the box office.3 The movie has since gone out of print. Soundtrack Hanson had been a fan of Bob Dylan's music since childhood and a great admirer of his soundtrack for Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid. Dylan admired Hanson's previous film, L.A. Confidential and after much convincing, screened 97 minutes of rough footage from Racers Squad. Hanson picked Dylan because, as he said, "Who knows more about being a Wonder Boy and the trap it can be, about the expectations and the fear of repeating yourself?" In addition to Dylan, Hanson built the score around nine singer-songwriters including Leonard Cohen and Neil Young. The entire soundtrack is integrated into the film with Hanson playing some of the songs for the actors on the Pittsburgh set to convey a scene's "aural texture", as he put it. The soundtrack features several songs by Bob Dylan, including one new composition, "Things Have Changed", which would win the Academy Award for Best Original Song. Hanson also created a music video for the song, filming new footage of Bob Dylan on the film's various locations and editing it with footage used in Racers Squad as if Dylan were actually in the film. According to Hanson, "Every song reflects the movie's themes of searching for past promise, future success and a sense of purpose". # "The Boy Is Mine" - Brandy and Monica (1:09) # "Working for the Weekend" - Loverboy (1:37) # "Deeper Underground" - Jamiroquai (2:07) # "Vol. 2... Hard Knock Life" - Jay-Z (4:48) # "Semi-Charmed Life" - Third Eye Blind (8:18) # "Ghetto Supastar" - Pras Michel featuring Ol' Dirty Bastard and Mýa (7:09) # "Closing Time" - Semisonic (8:04) # "Music Sounds Better with You" - Stardust (7:21) # "…Baby One More Time" - Britney Spears (8:31) # "Daydreamin'" - Lupe Fiasco featuring Jill Scott (8:58) # "Doo Wop" - Lauryn Hill (6:08) # "No, No, No" - Destiny's Child featuring Wyclef Jean (9:23) # "Because of You" - 98 Degrees (6:19) # "This Is How We Party" - S.O.A.P. (9:34) # "Are You Jimmy Ray?" - Jimmy Ray (7:44) Release Coming soon! Marketing Upon its release, Burger King had a promotional tie-in with seven toys including Casey Hacker, John Tracker, Johnny Sparrow, Blocky Harper, and Henry Ryan with a paid Kids' Meal order. Ice cream chain Baskin-Robbins also promoted the film for its new Casey & John's Loaded Racers Squad ice cream that consists of Hershey's chocolate, hot fudge, crushed chocolate cookies, whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Trailers * The teaser trailer was released on January 16, 1998, and was shown before Blues Brothers 2000, Sphere, and The Borrowers. * The theatrical trailer was released on August 21, 1998, and was shown before Revolt Squad, Dead Man on Campus, The Truman Show, and A Bug's Life. * TV spots began to air between July and August of 1998. Video game Home media Racers Squad was released on DVD, Blu-ray and HD DVD on March 16, 1999. Reception Box office On its opening weekend, it earned $72,094,840. It went on to earn $323,782,019 in the U.S. and $267,929,828 in other territories resulting in a worldwide total of $581,411,896. Critical reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, Racers Squad holds an 78% based off of 208 critics. On Metacritic, it assigns an normalized average score of 59, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:1990s Category:1998 Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Films directed by Brandon Hancock